


The Unfortunate

by Jesus_Christ19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Sorry, Short, Sorry Not Sorry, comment thoughts, let me know if you want this to be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesus_Christ19/pseuds/Jesus_Christ19
Summary: Sam and Lucifer are getting it on and somethings go wrong as soon as Dean shows up...





	The Unfortunate

“Oh Sam~” Lucifer gasped and a naughty smirk crept across his face. “Harder daddy! Harder’!” Sam smirked and slammed Lucifer against the wall. A car door slammed in the alleyway behind them and made them jump. Sam knew that sound. Impala! There heads spun and Lucifer weekend at the sight of Dean, he would have hit the ground if Sam’s strong arms hadn't of caught him. “Sam get away from him, he only is doing this because he wants you. As a vessel!” Dean pulled out a pistolT. Lucifer winced and faced his bare naked body away from the gun. “B-But Dean!” The half naked Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer tightly, “Sam I said get away!” Sam sighed and leaned in whispering something unable to be heard. Sam gently kissed Lucife'rs forehead, put his pants on, and walked over to Dean. Dean opened the car door and got in, not even bothering to notice his brother was crying. Sam lifted himself into the car without even bothering to look back. Dean backed up as Sam put his head between his knees trying to shield himself from what dean was about to do. Dean put the car into drive and SLAM! Right into Lucifer he went. What Sam failed to notice was the angle blade taped to the front of the car, and that when Sam looked up, It was sticking through his lovers heart. His friend, Lover, and enemy was gone from the world. He watched as the tears slid from Lucifer’s eyes. He watched as the light drained from his eyes. He watched as Lucifer crumpled to the ground in a heap, and dissolved to ashes.


End file.
